The present invention relates to optical fiber arrays and more particularly to new array designs and methods of making the same.
It is commonly known in the art that there is a need for large, high-density optical fiber array apparatus used to connect or otherwise employ large numbers of optical fibers in transmission and switching systems. Although advances have recently been made in achieving high density arrays with the use of thin silicon or other etchable material front masks and photolithography techniques to form the high-density holes various related problems remain to be solved. Some of the problems result from the use of bonding materials (e.g. epoxy) to hold together the front mask and additional plates or masks. These plates or masks function as reinforcing plates, guide masks, fiber alignment masks, and housing-mask spacers, as desired. Applicants have found that the bonding materials tend to crack or separate in the field and moisture can collect in the tiny resulting spaces which, upon freezing, cause major cracks, separation, and problems, which shorten the life cycle or field life of the overall apparatus. Another resulting problem in high-density arrays is that the epoxy absorbs moisture which can adversely effect the critical flat-ness of the assembly front mask.
An object of the present invention is to solve these problems and provide other benefits in the design and construction of optical fiber arrays, connectors, and apparatus and methods of making the same.